House of Makers
by pdc4930
Summary: One Guardian finds something he didn't expect. It
1. Part 1: The Discovery

The Tower, the place where the guardians reside. Aside from the pretty looks for a normal citizen of the last city, for an actual guardian, it was kind of a boring place. The only reason why a guardian came to the tower was to buy items, visit the annoying crytarch, and get bounties. for Kale, he barely wanted to be there, but also he found that he was doing the same thing over and over and he was sick of it. He was a hunter. Hunters push the boundaries of what the city knew. He was part of The faction New Monarchy, but to him they were just vendors that gave him marks when he wore their cloak in the Crucible. His friend Mika, was in the same boat as him. Trying to find something new. He then saw something right in front by the vaults. A citizen of the city was trying to draw a crowd of guardians. One of the Frames was trying to get him out of the way.

"You are not permitted to block guardians to their vaults," the Frame said.

"We I don't care, I am asking the guardians to do their duty to reclaim our lost lands," the citizen shot back. One of the guardians raised his hand,

"What kind of loot do we get in return?" the citizen upon hearing that snapped at the Guardian.

"Are you mercenary looking to get paid, or are you a Guardian that protects our city!?" with that comment, the crowd dispersed annoyed and angry. The citizen hung his head walked out of the way. Kale walked up to greet the citizen.

"Sorry I entered the conversation late, what where you doing?"

"I AM trying to recruit Guardians to help protect a settlement we are planning to build." A thought raced through Kale's mind.

"Go into the Tower Hangar and take a right. A city faction called Dead Orbit can help you. They are always trying to move out of the tower." The citizen seemed surprised,

"Really? Why thanks Guardian."

"You're welcome and by the way, the name is Kale."

"Well Kale, my name is Elander. Say are you interested as well?" Kale smile

"It's about time something new has come along and I'm not the only one who would welcome it."

-a few months later-

"Tomorrow, we should push into Old Shanghai for any relics of the Golden Age," Arach Jalaal said.

"We have to be careful, we don't know what's in the City," Kale answered. The other 3 Dead Orbit Guardians looked at him,

"Yeahhh we should be careful," one of them copied sarcastically.

Kale felt uneasy. Over the months, the Faction, Dead Orbit sponsored the colony project. Dead Orbit providing new weapons and gear attracted Guardians under their banner. A total of 30 Guardians answered including Mika and Kale. Although the Vanguard advised against it, Elander used some of the funds to train normal citizens in combat taught by the Guardians. In total there was 75 out of 150 citizens trained. On paper it looked fine and dandy, but in reality, the whole operation was a massive PR event for Dead Orbit. Training of citizens was reserved for only the highest Ranked Dead Orbit personnel and every single one spewed their ideas onto the citizens. Kale could see that this place is only to recruit members to man their growing nomad fleet and to upstage the other factions okay with staying in the City. They didn't care about the long term survival of the colony, the nomad fleet and leaving is what they are all about.

"Before we go back to the Colony, Kale, there is something we need to talk about," Arach Said. Kale could almost predict what was going to happen. He and Mika where the only non-Dead Orbit Guardians in the colony of Gudang. Nonmembers are a thorn in Dead Orbit's side and they were being passive aggressive toward them ever since Kale refused to join them. Initially not allowing the Faction weapons promised, regulated to menial tasks, random members complaining about random stupid things, and the aggressive attitude toward him and Mika.

"The food in the storage room, some of it disappeared when you were cleaning duty, did you hoard it off somewhere?" Arach accused. Kale was right in his assumption.

"I threw away the food that hasn't been touched since we first got here, it was moldy and thought it could get people sick," Kale Defended. Also, whole concept of putting a warrior like a Guardian on general cleaning duty when no other Dead Orbit or citizen got the job was absurd, but maybe that's why Dead Orbit put him there.

"Kale, Kale, Kale," Arach said "we only get so much food per shipment (bullshit), we can't throw any of it away." Kale wanted to defend himself, but knew that resistance was futile. They could scold him all they want. They weren't going to bully him off this new experience. Arach continued

"I have talked with Elander about these incidents and we have decided that you and your Guardian girlfriend Mika are not welcome here anymore." The sentence hit him a Cabal missile barrage. He and Mika weren't dating, but besides that point he couldn't believe how much Dead Orbit had brainwashed Gudang. Even besides that point, what was he going to tell Mika?

"Go back to the Tower you prick!" added one of the Other Guardians.

10 minutes later.

Mika was patrolling the new colony of Gudang. Watching for nonexistent enemies that hadn't shown up since they first touched down. This was the most boring mission Kale dragged her to. Along with Kale not getting along with Dead Orbit, she was hating this The only weapons firing were from citizens from the city attempting to learn how to shoot with common and uncommon weapons bought from Banshee-44. They also tried their best to modify guardian armor (any class) to suit them. The only good weapons or armor were from Dead Orbit and besides Kale and her, all the other Guardians were from Dead Orbit. They were outsiders in a mission totally controlled by Dead Orbit despite what Elander says. She herself wasn't in a faction and she wondered if she will join one. There was Kale's New Monarchy, Dead Orbit, or the Future War Cult. There was no need for her to join one, but they had some good gear. Dead Orbit was a little too hardcore for her but they had awesome discipline and strength armor she could call her own. She then caught herself. I just join and support a faction only for gear not knowing that her support allows the factions more power and advance their agendas. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sparrows. Kale's gray sparrow zoomed through the colony gates. He was flanked by 4 other Dead Orbit guardians. Kale looked uneasy, as the Dead Orbit Guardians kept staring at him. They took off their helms. She immediately found Arach Jalaal's glare. Arach was so excited about Gudang that he himself left his vendor post in the tower to lead the Dead Orbit. He as with most the Dead Orbit faithful jumped at the chance to show the City that colonies can exist outside of the last city. To them, this is one step closer to their star faring fleet they want so badly" Kale approached her.

"What's wrong," Mika asked.

"Another 'issue' Arach has with us, I don't think we can stay here long."

"What was the issue this time?" Kale took a big sigh,

"I threw away all their moldy spoiled food. I couldn't stand it but they are outraged that wasted food and it was their food and I had no right to throw it away." Mika made a face, she knew Kale acted irrational at times even if she too didn't like Dead Orbit ways, but it hurt them both because they weren't Dead Orbit.

"Well Great, you spoiled a new experience for both of us, when do we leave?" she said.

"He didn't say but….," Kale replied. His face drooped into a frown. He knew he had disappointed her.

"We shouldn't wait to find out," he ended and with that Mika brought out her ghost to teleport her to her ship in orbit. Kale tried to say more but she was not going to her any more. This was the last straw He has had many adventures and she had barely any. Most of her best armor were hand-me-downs that Kale found and couldn't use. Maybe it was time she her own thing. Mika then was back in her ship. She plotted a course to complete some old bounties and rocketed off, leaving Kale behind on Gudang.

Near Gudang

"The City Dwellers don't know of our presence Kell Draikous," a Dreg said.

"Yes, we have the element of surprise and superior numbers, just give us the order Kell and we can eliminate them before they can flee," A Captain said. Towering behind them was their Kell, Draikous and his guard.

"We may kill all of them, but their city will wonder where they have gone. They will investigate and eventually find us. Who would have the advantage then?" Draikous said.

"But what are we going to do with them? They have settled on one of our fields," The Captain replied. The Captain then shuddered as he realized he questioned his superior. Draikous took no offense to the question and replied,

"You weren't living the last time the House of Industry fought the City that holds the Traveler. It was not pretty. I will not make the same mistake as the Kell before me. I want a cloaked scouting crew watching them constantly. I want daily reports of their behavior and patrols. Relay orders to all Fallen that they must avoid The City dwellers at all costs for our safety and prosperity are at risk."

"Yes Kell," the two Fallen said with a bow.

A few hours later

Kale felt the wind crashing against his helmet. He was trying to forget his expulsion and Mika's departure, by wandering aimlessly through Old China on his Sparrow. Elander was not on his side after Mika left. Arach and the rest of Dead Orbit wanted him out so he just volunteered to patrol and never come back. At least he wasn't totally exiled from the City like Toland the Shattered, just forced to quit the mission to set up a random colony. For now though the factory ruins of old China were a new sight to him. Gudang was on the outskirts of a former city called Shanghai. Totally unexplored by Guardians. Apparently China was a hub for manufacturing goods throughout Earth before the Traveler came. Some of it manufacturing roots still pertained throughout the golden age and collapse. Now it was mostly gutted factories and building towering over him.

"Wait Stop!" a familiar voice rang in his head. It was his Ghost.

"What is it Ghost?" Kale answered. He stopped his Sparrow.

"I'm detecting Fallen communications," His Ghost replied. Kale looked around.

"Are you sure? You and your brethren didn't detect anything back in Gudang. What are they saying?"

"I don't know, the words don't make any sense."

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense?"

"I keep hearing 'guningun has stopped in front of meat market'."

"Can you find the source of the signal?"

"I can't." Kale rolled his eyes. The ghost seemed good for a guardian, but all they do is detect com signals and open doors. He looked at the building that flanked him. The building to the right had writing on it.

"Ghost, what does that say there?"

"Oh…. It says Meat Market!" Kale's ghost said.

"That means that we are Guningun. We are being tracked, but why aren't we being attacked?"

"We need to find these Fallen. They pose a threat to the colony. We need to warn them!"

"Agreed, but I was kicked out of the colony and Dead Orbit won't believe me anyway. We need to search for them." Kale's Ghost sighed.

"Fine." Kale pulled out his sniper rifle. These fallen must have a sight on him from one of the buildings. He scanned buildings until he found what he was looking for. The glint of a fallen wire rifle. He could also see the static from the fallen cloaking system. The fallen had a clear shot, but it didn't take it. Why it didn't was something he was going to find out.

"Found him. Ghost we are going in." he entered the building. His Ghost turned on it flashlight. He climbed some stairs, he then heard the Fallen descending down the shafts. Crossing the room to a window, he saw them. A group of Vandals and Captains were sliding down a crooked pipe. Their cloaks were bright orange. Some unknown Fallen House? Some were already getting into their Pikes that were waiting for them. There was no way to get to them, unless. Kale brought out his ghost to summon his Sparrow.

"What are you doing!?" his ghost asked. The Sparrow materialized under Kale. Kale floored the gas and he burst through the window and went after them in hot pursuit.

Mika, meanwhile, was blasting Hive on the moon. She was trying to find this one Hallowed Hive Knight that for some reason was preparing hive seeders for an attack on Earth. The Vanguard knew this Knight was up to no good and should be stopped but there was no reason was why this knight was doing this. After the group of Guardians called the Hidden dismantled the hive plan resurrecting their God, One would believe that the Hive would be on the defensive. Nevertheless, they seemed to be continuing on. Also with the Seeders, why send more Seeders down onto Earth. There was enough seeders in Old Russia. Were they attacking a new area? Retribution for the Hidden's actions? Better to stop this Knight before she found out. She already disrupted their loading procedures as she entered the chamber with the largest seeder. The Knight she was looking for was halfway up the ramp into the seeder, a Hive Cleaver in one hand and oddly a weird bright orange cloth in another. It stared at her for a second and pointed at her, queuing the Hive around him to bum rush her, Thrall and oddly Acolytes alike. Wrong move for them for she was a Titan, and specifically a Striker Titan. She jumped into the air and then pounded her fists into the ground, sending every hive, except for the Knight, flying and dissolving in Arc Light. The Knight paused for a moment then tried to make its way up to the Seeder, but the moment allowed Mika to tackle the 8 feet tall Knight to the ground. That was the wrong move for Mika. The Knight quickly threw her off and Mika flew into the wall of the chamber. The Knight then rose and walked to her as she struggled to get to her feet. The Knight raised his Cleaver to strike her. A blast of Void Energy slammed into the Knight, knocking it down before it could deliver its blow. Not a second later, another void blast ended the Knight's existence. Two Warlock Guardians were standing at the entrance of the chamber.

"Trying to hammer it out alone will get you killed," Said one of the Warlocks. Mika totally forgot those two were with her. She was going to respond when the other one said.

"At least you kept Vorox from initiating this Seeder attack, but I think you we only delayed this attack" Mika also forgot the name of the Knight.

"Vorox had a piece of cloth with him," Mika said. The cloth was lying on the ground where Vorox used to be. One of the Warlocks picked it up.

"Interesting, this seems to be part of a Fallen cloak, but it's not from any house I know. We should report this to the Vanguard."

-back on Earth

As much as the chase started out with great ferocity, the Fallen were leading him in circles. It was obvious to him that they were trying to make him give up on them. Also weren't even trying to shake him as they were making the same turns over and over again. They're Pikes also seemed to go on indefinitely like a Sparrow. He would have stopped if it wasn't his ghost constantly yelling in his head to keep going after them. Strange how his Ghost was scared shitless when he blasted out of the warehouse and now was fine with it. He shook that thought from his head and started on the big picture. They were avoiding the downtown of the city. What would happen if he went towards it? He decided to turn away from the fallen and into the city center. He braced himself for his Ghost's ridicule. Nothing, his Ghost then said with surprise,

"I'm hearing panic all over the place from Fallen Channels. Um Keep going into the city." That was something that Kale wanted to hear. He noticed the Pikes he was chasing now chasing him. He then looked in front of him to see a massive gathering of fallen….. and a Spider Tank aiming its targeting laser right at him. He tried to swerve out of the way, but the Tank fired its main gun and the shockwave sent him flying off his Sparrow. He rolled a few time until a Fallen foot stopped him like a soccer ball. His eyes met a massive Fallen Captain looking down at him with it four blue eyes. Its face was tightly draped in orange wrappings with respirators and a regular Fallen Horns poking out. Kale was about to pull his hand cannon out, but stopped It suddenly said in English,

"Well you were difficult to handle, well, since see that you're listening and not shooting me right now, I'll introduce myself." The Fallen removed his foot and helped Kale up. His Ghost materialized right on his shoulder, a Fallen speaking English was new for both of them.

"My name is Draikous and welcome to a place you should be leaving soon." Kale, shocked had dozens of questions.

"Why aren't you attacking me? How are you speaking English? I thought you Fallen hated us," he said.

"This House knows it is unwise to attack your Last City and its denizens just because we disagree and at least some of us learned English just in case of these situations. Now, my Kell wants you to leave us in peace and forget you saw anything. " Draikous said.

"Where is your Kell? Pardon me, but the first Fallen house to ever do this is worthy of the City Consensus knowing." The Fallen moved his face closer to his.

"Look, if you are going to tell your government, that colony, or any other soul, light or dark about us, then you're not going to leaving this place."

"If I die, the City will investigate my death. That would be bad if you want to remain hidden," Kale responded.

"We know that," Draikous shot back.

"But you don't want me to talk about this place," Kale smiled, "Your Kell doesn't know what to do with me, doesn't he?" suddenly a Fallen in the Fallen language called out behind Draikous. The Fallen was only slightly smaller than Draikous, but a lot skinnier than the Fallen Kale's seen. Kale's Ghost suddenly translated the message,

"Draikous, my love and Kell, I'm home." The Kell face palmed.

"Glad for you for you to join us Markara," Draikous replied in English. He glared at the Ghost as he turned to address Kale, "follow me," he then talked past him, "I want you four to stay by him at all times, the rest of the guard can protect me." Kale looked behind him to see 4 Large Fallen. Each one seemed to have armor and weapons a usual Fallen didn't. One had bits and pieces of Hive armor shells while wielding a Hive Cleaver. Another had Vex armor topped off with the heads of Vex Minotaur's as shoulder armor armed with a Vex Torch Hammer. Yet another had plume and armor of the Cabal Siege Dancers lugging a Cabal Heavy Slug Thrower. The last one sent a shiver down Kales back and probably down his Ghost's if it had back, as it donned Guardian armor modified to fit the Fallen guard. The guard carried a bandolier of dead Ghosts and also carried a Shotgun from the Vanguard. Its Cloak was half red and half orange. Besides the 4 guards, Kale saw more Fallen in one place than he has ever seen. The Spider tank apparently one of 5 that were now leaving. Kale slowly turned and followed Draikous into one of the buildings. This was still dangerous despite what Draikous unwillingness to kill him, He hoped Draikous could protect him.


	2. Part 2: Battle of Shanghai

Mika stood in with the two Warlocks while the Cayde-6, Zavala, and Ikora Rey examined the Fallen cloak.

"Well it defiantly isn't any Fallen house we have seen before," Said Ikora.

"Great and we already have the House of Wolves to deal with, now this mystery House," Cayde chimed in.

"We don't have any other information besides the fact that the Hive are going to war against them. We should keep this open, but the Hive are making unprecedented moves," Zavala said.

"What moves?" Mika said. Zavala turned on the display on the vanguard table. Zavala continued,

"We have detected a massive amount of energy usually associated with Hive Tombships near the Cosmodrome and moving toward Old China. On top of that, the Hive have been decreasing in the Cosmodrome as well. The Hive seem very interested in Old China, this mystery house may be hiding there. There is also a small colony headed by Dead Orbit there as well. Mika, I believe you had a part in setting up that camp. Is that true. "

"Yes, but a friend of mine and I got kicked out," Mika Responded.

"That doesn't matter, we need to evacuate the colony, "Zavala said, "We can't risk losing the citizens of the city. Dead Orbit also won't gave up the colony that easily, with the short notice. Cayde, would you be okay with accompanying these guardians to the colony?" Cayde nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll talk with Dead Orbit leadership to get them to order the guardians there to evacuate," Ikora said.

"Agreed, let's get going guardians," Zavala said.

"So I have a lot of questions. To start, why hasn't the city learned of your presence?" Kale asked. Draikous had lead him to a sort of meeting room with a large oval table in the middle of the room. Draikous was sitting silently across from him, seemingly deep in thought, but staring at him.

"Look, I'm sure if the city learns you mean no harm, I don't think the Vanguard will send forces here. Who knows, we could even trade." Draikous gave a sigh,

"You Guardians tend to shoot anything that moves," he said, "Well before we all get blown into oblivion, okay. The House of Makers is one of the Oldest Clans of our species. We were the house mostly in charge of the designing and construction of buildings, tech, ships, weapons, and the list goes on. Our species used to be under the protection of the Travel until the Darkness came. For a while, we were in the same situation as your kind is in. When we finally awoke the Traveler using God knows what, it left us and I don't know why. We were left against the full force of the Darkness. One that it did, it corrupted our Servitors. The Servitors were made to end hunger by turning all matter into food called Ether. They were also very much like your Ghosts as they were first created by the Traveler. The Darkness made it so the Servitors were are only source of food and we think they convey the will of the Darkness to us. Guardian Kale, did you notice that there are no Servitors that you have seen?" Kale looked around. There wasn't any servitors around.

"The reason we are not religious fanatics that have Archons and consult the servitors for advice, is the fact that we built them," Draikous continued "We keep them all locked up in one of our hangar bays and we allow only the most knowledgeable of the Servitors."

"Who is that?" Kale Asked. Markara raised her hand.

"I am the expert of all our race's technology, I am the closest thing to an Archon to the House of Makers," she said. Draikous nodded and continued.

"Back to my story, we then entered your Solar System, we saw that the Traveler was over your city, we thought that if we fought your city, the Traveler would accept us again. The some other Houses still think that the city is the darkness occupying the Traveler. The House of Makers at the time was actually small and was dragged into the Battle of the Twilight Gap by the other Houses. I became the Maker's Kell during the Battle of the Twilight Gap after the previous Kell was killed in battle. Seeing the power of the Last City, I pulled out my forces within the Chaos and we settled here. To us, staying hidden and not messing in others business with the exception for reconnaissance. The Other Houses and every other power in this solar system don't even know if we exist and would like to keep it that way." Kale was floored. His answer was answered, but it made way for dozens more questions. The battle of the Twilight Gap in the Fallen perspective? How did they fight the darkness? If the Makers pulled out of the battle, how powerful are they? Would the traveler leave the city when they revived it? He picked one and asked another question,

"What do you know about the House of Wolves?"

"They are all suicidal, they were too risky and arrogant in their war against the Awoken and they paid for it. I support the freedom of my people, but they try act like they are the top House and try to unite the houses instead of laying low. Their Kell, Skolas, thinks he is some kind of chosen one. To him it's go big or die."

"So they aren't all that powerful, what is the Maker's strength?"

"That is too much information," Markara answered him this time, "Draikous, it is now my turn to host our guest. Maybe without a monologue, come with me Guardian. I need you for something." She rose. Draikous seemed to smile as he rose and waved them goodbye before talking to a Fallen Captain who was waiting for him. The Captain suddenly burst out in Panicked Fallen language. Kale was able to pick out a few words, Luna, Hive, and Cosmodrome. Draikous put a hand on the captain's shoulder when Kale's guards motioned for him to up. Draikous called the guard in Hive armor to him, but the rest Kale's escort followed him to wherever Markara was taking him.

Arach Jalaal was not looking pleased in the slightest when Cayde-6 told him the news. Mika wondered if they were going to have to fight Dead Orbit. Ikora had gotten Dead Orbit Leadership to order the force to evacuate, but Arach was more interested in what lay in the city. Zavala was banking on the Dead Orbit to help them so they only Cayde, the two Warlocks, and herself were here. An emergency call for Guardians was issued, but it may be awhile before backup arrived. Nobody was more displeased than Elander. He spent years trying to create a colony only to have it be evacuated from the Hive. On top of that, Arach was taking all of his 28 guardians with him to go treasure hunting instead of defending the colony. Arach could handle himself but, something Told Mika that Elander wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"Look Arach, we have a duty to protect the citizens of the city, not finding treasure," Cayde said. Arach shot back.

"Not treasure, resources. Resources to help Dead Orbit. We need to get into Shanghai before that Guardian Kale takes it all for himself." Mika stared at Arach. Kale was still in Shanghai? Why hasn't he moved on? Mika was going to ask about him, but Elander with several citizens behind him chimed in,

"You guardians are all the same, you keep us cooped up in the stinking city, while you run around and find treasure like a bunch of mercenaries. It's no wonder how the Queen of the reef is able to get thousands of guardians to do her bidding. This colony is the next step in humanities reclamation of the golden age and you're stamping it out." Cayde turned to address Elander while Arach backed away slowly.

"Look every hive in the Cosmodrome is coming here and we don't have near the amount of people here to fight them off. Unless you….," he was cut by Mika

"They are leaving!" she said. Arach was whizzing away on his Sparrow with his Guardians.

"Mika, after them. Keep tabs on their position!" Cayde called. That was all she needed. She got on her Sparrow and went after them.

-still in the colony

Cayde watched Mika go, he took a deep breath. He wished he was going with them. He hated being stuck having to do administrative work, but someone had to do it, and it won't be administrative work when the Hive come. He turned back to Elander.

"I don't care about the stinking Hive," Elander proudly said, "If anything this is a test of our military training." Cayde didn't have time for this. Cayde answered,

"You think that just a few months of weapons training is enough to prepare you for a thousand Hive all at once. Are you ready for hundreds of thrall charging at you, ready to rip you to shreds? Are you prepared to see your friends die from when their acolytes fire back? Are you prepared to be captured as the Hive love to take victims to their necropolis to be ritually sacrificed?" The other citizens by Elander had horror in their eyes. Elander though remained unfazed. Cayde continued "Are you ready to see the gleam of the Knight's blade as he prepares to lope your head off. Are you prepared to be experimented upon by the Hive Wizards? If you're not, you are not ready for the hive."

"Scary stories meant to frighten children," Elander Said, "Do you really think we'll back down when our achievements are at ris…"a rifle butt hit him in the back of the head. He fell down in front of Cayde and another citizen took his place.

"Which way to the ships," the citizen said.

"Right this way," Cayde said with a smile.

Kale followed Markara through the depths of the Lair of Makers. The lair looked more like massive production facility well-kept but not in use. It seemed though that already fully stocked. He saw hundreds of Fallen Shank Robots stored on racks above him. There was even a Shank the size of a spider Tank up there. He saw more Spider Tanks being loaded on Fallen Skiffs. There where whole fleets of Pike's with Fallen riders at them, making small adjustments. The sound was deafening. There where Fallen rushing all around him. Many of them were armed with the usual weapons, but also with weapons Kale never seen before, he recognized the Scorch Cannons, but others looked like the Shock Machine gun from Spider Tanks to rocket launchers. This is war Kale thought, he hoped this wasn't against the city. Markara wasn't paying much attention to any of the commotion. They finally got to the other side of the facility. Marakara pressed her palm onto a keypad and the door in front of them opened. They walked into the room. All the noise from the activity outside was silenced as the door shut behind them. The decent sized room had Fallen tech laying around to hanging on the walls to hanging from the ceiling. One of the walls was a garage door. There also was a large workbench with assorted tools and blueprints scattered around. Clearly someone was not very organized.

"Miss Archon, you could have cleaned up while our Kell was talking to our guest," The red and orange Fallen Guard said.

"For the hundredth time Secpik, we have no Archons here," Marakara responded, "Guardian, Welcome to my humble workshop. This is where I design new tech for the House of Maker's use."

"Ok," Kale answered, "So why am I here for?"

"Well, in order for us to survive and to satisfy our House's tradition of making and improving our Technology, we scour the solar system, looking for technology to learn from and adapt for our use. We use everything from relics from the golden age to other races technology. Your Guards are gems of my work." Kale Looked back to see his guards as Markara continued,

"Draikous wanted to make sure he had an expert in every foe we might face. There is Wollus who is our Vex Expert, Markous; our Cabal expert, Torrix; our Hive expert you saw earlier, and Secpik, our Guardian and Reef expert." Kale looked at his guard and then at Markara. Markara was practically what the Foundries in The Last City were. He had seen many Guardians using armor and weapons from other races in the Galaxy. Markara still stared at him, waiting for his visual cue for her to continue.

"So you want to examine my armor and weapons?" Kale asked.

"No, those things can be picked off of any dead Guardian, I want to see your Ghost," Markara said. That crossed the line. There was no way he was going to give up his ghost to the Fallen, the City can never reproduce the Ghosts, and they were the most valuable resource we have. It wasn't going to be a trophy for Secpik's bandolier.

"No," Kale said defiantly. Within an instant, the guard's poked their guns into Kale's back. Markara waived them off and said,

"The only Ghosts we could find are dead Ghosts. I need your Ghost alive and the only things that keep a Ghost alive is a Guardian or the Traveler. Your Ghost will not be harmed. Besides you will get the chance to examine the deactivated Servitor I have here." She went to the Garage door lifted it up to reveal a secondary room. In it was a decently large deactivated Servitor on a stand. The Servitor seemed much bigger than a regular servitor, but yet smaller than a Prime Servitor. Markara turned back to Kale, "I examine your Ghost, and you examine the Servitor. A fair trade." Kale felt only a fraction at ease, but it was a fair trade. He opened his palm to let his Ghost out.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked his Ghost.

"Yes….Kinda," Kale's Ghost answered nervously. The Ghost flew off his palm.

"Alright," Markara said, "Ghost, in good faith, you can examine my Servitor first."

"Okay," The Ghost said. It slowly flew into a hatch opening in the Servitor. Kale could see the blue light of his Ghost moving from within the Servitor.

"I didn't know that there was so much space inside one these things," The Ghost said.

"They expand when shut down for maintenance," Markara said. She stared intently at the Servitor. Something didn't seem right to Kale.

"You learn something new every day," his Ghost gleefully said. All of a sudden, blue light engulfed in innards of the Servitor.

"Umm I think I turned it on by accident, what do I do?" Kale's Ghost said with its nervousness returning. Markara said nothing. Her Fallen eyes grew wider. Kale tried to help but was stopped by his guards, also looking intently on the Servitor. The Servitor lifted off on the ground. It made a triumphant sound made by all Servitors and Kale's Ghost was fired out the hatch were it came and bounced on the floor before levitating again. The Fallen around Kale were dumbfounded. Kale's Guards let go of Kale as he rushed to his Ghost. The Ghost looked bewildered for a robot, but fine. The Fallen were frozen in place, in awe of the Servitor.

"It worked," Marakara said, "Holy Ether shit, it worked! Get my husband, tell him it…" she was cut off by the wall opposite from them exploding. Everyone was knocked back. The dust was clearing when Kale got up to see the black and white Guardians he wished he didn't want to see again.

"What are you doing here Kale?" Arach called to Kale. The Fallen were getting up. Dead Orbit Guardians raised their guns. Kale needed a way of explaining this fast, but Arach acted first.

"Fire on the Fallen!" He shouted. The Fallen sprung into action forming a shield around the blue Servitor. They took a hail of rounds but their armor and shields held. They fired back and the guardians took cover. Kale noticed that Draikous's Guard had the same shielding as their respective alien armor. He also noticed that nothing was coming his way. At least Arach respected him as a guardian. To the Guardians right flank, a massive garage door started rising. The direction of the foundry he just in a few minutes ago. A Calvary of Pikes came roaring out the door at the Guardians. Their Arc blasters roaring as their jest boosted at the same time. Kale was going to wonder how they could do that but assumed it was Marakara's work. The Dead Orbit was finished. Some of them were taken down, the rest, including Arach, summoned and sped off on their Sparrows. The Pikes gave chase, but one Sparrow was coming the other way. It wasn't Dead Orbit, but in seconds it was blasted by incoming Pikes and the Guardian tumbled into the dirt. It was a Titan, but Kale knew this Titan, it was Mika. He ran to her.

"Mika what are you doing here? I thought you left the planet!"

"Kale, these Fallen," she said weakly, "they aren't shooting at you."

"Guardian, do you know this other Guardian?" Markara Said. Kale looked around to see dozens of Fallen infantry moving past them. Mika's Markara and Kale's Guard surrounded him and Mika. Secpik was eyeing the dead Guardians.

"Yes, she is my friend. So is it war with the City?" Kale asked.

"Thanks to you, we may have not have to," Markara said, "Servitor!" The blue Servitor came forward from its apparent hiding place. Kale didn't notice it hid. The Fallen infantry stopped when it showed itself.

"Heal," she said. The Servitor did a double look, but went to work going to each Guardian. One by one, each bewildered Guardian was revived. This Servitor acted like a Ghost. Secpik went to one of Guardians still on the ground. To Kale's surprise, Secpik helped the Guardian up. All the other Guardians looked at Secpik as he went back to Kale.

"I respect my enemies and their power and that is why I wear you're armor. The House of Devils didn't like my view and decided to try and dock my arms. Draikous helped me escape and whatever he says I do and that was not to kill the Guardians including you Kale," He said. All of a sudden, Hive Tombships entered the sky, close but on them. Markara sprang into action. She pointed at some Fallen. She spoke in Fallen Language. They immediately herded the Servitor away. She then spoke,

"Guardians. We will not attack you, but will defend ourselves if you attack. Go and spread the word. Kale spoke up.

"I want to talk to Kell Draikous. I will go with you."

"I will go too. I want to see this Draikous," Mika said. Markara nodded. The other guardian said nothing and sped off, probably still shocked. Everyone else left to fight off the Hive.

Kale had never seen combat like this. Fallen and Hive were fighting a pitched battle. There was clear lines between the Fallen and the Hive. They were about a building away from these lines, but a few Hive Blasts whizzed past them. He saw a team of five Fallen snipers firing in volleys down at the enemy. A pack of Dregs ambushed and dogpiled onto a Hive Knight from a second story. Any Fallen infantry on the ground hugged behind Spider Tanks which cut through the Hive. Masses of Shanks accompanied by Skiffs fought Tombships in the maze of skyscrapers overhead. Suddenly a massive wave of Thralls flooded the Hive Lines and charged the Fallen ones. They broke though the Fallen line in one section and ran at Kale's group though an alley way. He, And the Fallen drew their guns but Mika ran at the Thrall and performed the Fist of Havoc on them. Mika then went to one side of the alleyway and Markous opened fire with his Heavy Slug thrower, mopping up the rest before the Fallen front line reabsorbed the bulge. They finally got to what seemed to be a makeshift command center with Draikous holding an electronic tablet. He looked up to see Kale's group.

"I see you picked up another Guardian," he said.

"Yes, did you get any message about my Experiment?" Markara said.

"Yes I did. I would be awestruck, but now is not the time. The Hive underestimated to our forces, but they aren't going down without a fight. Torrix is on the front lines with the Maker Barons trying to find the Hive Leader.

"Can the Hive actually take over this City?" Mika Asked.

"We are pushing back on all fronts. We will defiantly win against them, but I want to finish this before your city gets involved."

"What about the Colony of Gudang?" Mika continued.

"The Guardians you faced fled back to that Colony. I don't know what happened to them."

"We can help them. Where is their current position?" Kale Asked.

"Why? What do you have to gain from helping us?" Draikous Asked.

"What I saw what you did with that Servitor that my Ghost activated. What it did. That Servitor shows that the Fallen don't have to be enemies but can be allies. Let us help you to foster that relationship." Kale responded. Draikous looked pensive,

"Kale, you are only one Guardian out of thousands of other Guardians that thinks that way," Draikous said, "but that doesn't mean you can't help us. We think that the Hive Leader is a Wizard near Gudang. a Pike Squad will accompany you."

"Okay, Mika lets mount up," Kale said. Mika nodded and they summoned their Sparrows. Their Pike Squad followed up behind them. Kale could hear Draikous talking to Marakara in Fallen Language. Draikous noticed him and waved them off. They sped off not knowing what he said. He really wished he could learn the Fallen Language.

Kale's team cut through the Hive like butter to a knife. Some of the Pike's were actually outfitted with Scorch Cannons which made things all the easier. Kale called over to Mika,

"So what did you think of Draikous?"

"Kinda mysterious, but very smart. You?"

"Someone who doesn't want to get cozy with guardians. If only he could see through his fear of us."

"Kale, Guardians are literally the bane of Fallen existence, he has every right to fear."

"The City needs to find friends not enemies and they could be one of our friends."

"Yeah it's nice to be with Fallen that don't shoot us on sight." They continued on their hunt. Kale was noticing that there was less and less Fallen on the battlefield. Not even Fallen bodies shown up. All he saw were Shanks and Spider Tanks continuing the fight. Then a Fallen dropship appeared overhead. A few purple Servitors fell out of the dropships cargo hatch. They were abandoning their Servitors! Kale now really wished he at least had his Ghost out when the Fallen talked in their tongue. The group finally came upon a group of Large Fallen fighting a group of Hive Knights. One of which was Torrix fighting cleaver to cleaver with a knight. Kale's team opened fire and killed the group, but not before Torrix decapitated his opponent.

"They are just over the Hill," Torrix called. Kale and Mika rushed their Sparrows up the Hill. This was indeed very close to Gudang. They got to the top of the hill to find a Heavily Fortified Hive position. Four Hive Shrieker Turrets forced them off their Sparrows. They were then met by 2 Hive Ogres, 3 Hive Wizards, multiple Acolytes, and to top it all off the Gudang Guardians being led by Cayde-6 himself were fighting them. Gudang in was burning in the distance. They leapt into action, taking out the Shriekers and regrouping with the bewildered Guardians.

"Nice to see you back Kale!" Cayde called.

"Nice to see you back in the field," Kale responded

"Yep, little rusty, but it's good to be shooting something again." Hive were falling left and right. Two Warlocks in particular ripped through the enemy. Kale noticed a rather large Wizard much like The Hive leader, Omnigul.

"That's the Leader!" Kale cried.

"Alright! Kale, Golden Gun!" Cayde Called. Side by side Cayde and Kale unleashed their golden guns onto the Wizard. The Hive Leader evaporated in solar blasts. The Hive were defeated. Some Guardians Cheered. Cayde-6 turned to Kale and Mika,

"Nice job you two,"

"What happened to Gudang?" Mika asked concerned.

"They are all safely back in the City. The Hive hit the Colony hard, but we managed to push them off. Now, Kale, you were with Fallen that didn't attack you! Where are they?" Kale looked around the top of the hill. He didn't notice that his Pike team didn't follow him up. Looked over where he found Torrix, but he and the Maker Barons were not there. All of a sudden, the ground shook. Buildings in Old Shanghai in the distance were crumbling. A massive and symmetrical Ketch rose into the Sky. It was followed by 2 others rising from the bay of Shanghai. They then activated their jump drive engines and they were gone.

Mika sat with Kale after the Ketches left. Cayde was reporting back to the Vanguard. Kale had told him all he knew about the House of Makers. Kale looked as if his heart sank to his legs.

"It's okay Kale," Mika said.

"Yeah," Kale responded halfheartedly.

"We'll see them again," Mika said again, trying to make feel better. Kale stood up. A lightbulb must have turned on in his head,

"What if we seek them out? Wouldn't that be interesting?"

Mika Smiled. This was the Kale she loved.

"Yep, let's do it." she responded.

Thank you for your support for this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for not releasing this sooner. Recently I haven't been liking Destiny while making part 2, but I wanted to finish my work. I think I will be making other fiction works in the future on my free time.


End file.
